legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 42 - Sonic vs. The Slenderman! Unexpected Aid
Sonic: Amy, stand back! I'll handle him! Amy: Be careful, Sonic! (Sonic charges at the Slenderman who teleports out of the way. Sonic looks around for him when he finds him behind him. Slenderman knocks Sonic away with his right hand) Sonic: Gah... You are gonna be one of my toughest enemies. But I'm not gonna give up! (Sonic unleashes his Sonic Wind attack which the Slenderman teleports to avoid the attack. Sonic was able to find him quickly and uses his speed runs up and punches the Slenderman. But when he tries to punch again Slenderman teleports) Sonic: Come on, you teleporting freak! (Sonic looks around and he finds the Slenderman again he charges at him again but once again misses due to teleporting) Sonic: This is getting old real fast! Amy: Sonic, look out!! (Slenderman appears behind Sonic again he prepares to attack but then notices Amy making a run at him with a big hammer. Amy jumps and swings down. But Slenderman teleports) Amy: No, I missed! Sonic: Be careful! He could be anywhere! Amy: Got it! (Sonic and Amy look around for Slenderman trying to find him and then they see him again. They prepare to charge at him but suddenly tentacles pop out of its back) Amy: I did not know he could do that!! Sonic: I think he only does that when he's mad. Amy: Oh, NOW he's mad?! Sonic: He's gonna be a lot tougher now, I can tell! (Sonic charges at Slenderman jumps in the air and prepares to kick him but Slenderman knocks Sonic away with one of his tentacles) Amy: SONIC!! I'll teach you to hurt my Sonic! (With her hammer, Amy charges at Slenderman. She jumps in the air again swinging her hammer down. But Slenderman teleports causing Amy's hammer to hit the ground instead) Amy: Oh, no! Where did he go now!? (Amy looks around again trying to find Slenderman. She looks behind her and sees Slenderman who launches his tentacles at Amy grabbing hold of her) Amy: (Get lifted up) NOO!!! Sonic: (Gets back up) Amy! Amy: (Being crushed by Slenderman's tentacles) SONIC, HELP!! Sonic: (Running at Slenderman) LEAVE HER ALONE!!! (Sonic tries to attack Slenderman with his homing attack but Slenderman sees Sonic coming and launches more tentacles grabbing hold of Sonic to. Slenderman starts trying to crush him to) Sonic: (Struggling) Is this the best you can do!?! (Slenderman then starts crushing Sonic even harder) Sonic: GAH!! REGRET!! REGRET!! Amy: SONIC!! (Slenderman stands there trying to crush both Sonic and Amy to death. But suddenly out of nowhere Slenderman is stuck on the side of the head making him drop both Sonic and Amy and knocking away from them) Sonic: (Coughing) Amy! Amy! Are you okay? Amy: (Panting) I'm... I'm fine... What happened? Sonic: I think someone just saved us. But who....? (Sonic and Amy look to see who saved them and there they see a black hedgehog with a bit of red on him) Sonic: Shadow! Amy: Shadow??? Shadow: (Looks at both Sonic and Amy) I was wondering when you'd get back. Sonic: What are you doing here? Shadow: Saving the both of you now it would seem. (Shadow looks over the Slenderman who is getting back up. Makes a demonic growl) Shadow: So this is the monster people have been seeing the forest. Sonic: Yeah. We call him "Slenderman". Shadow: That so? Well then. I'll deal with "Slenderman". (Shadow charges at Slenderman. He jumps in the air) Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR! (Shadow unleashes his Chaos Spear attack on Slenderman. Slenderman was able to teleport out of the way. Shadow lands on the ground looks to his right and sees Slenderman. He uses his Chaos Spear attack again which Slenderman teleports again. Shadow turns around and sees Slenderman. Slenderman launches its tencacles trying to crush Shadow. But Shadow does a serious of back flips and avoids the attack) Shadow: Damn it! This thing is much worse then I thought! Sonic: (Runs up next to Shadow) Come on Shadow! Let's take him together! (Sonic and Shadow charges and together. Shadow jumps and unleashes his Chaos Spear at Slenderman which makes him teleport. Sonic looks to his left as he's running and sees Slenderman reappear. Thinking he had a good chance Sonic runs at him and tries to hit him. But Slenderman was able to teleport still) Sonic: No! I almost had him! Huh? SHADOW BEHIND YOU!! (Shadow turns around only to get knocked away by the Slenderman who back handed him) Sonic: Shadow! (Slenderman teleported and reappeared in front of Sonic grabbed him with his tentacles and then threw him over to Shadow) Amy: Sonic! Shadow! Sonic: (Groaning) How are we gonna beat this thing? Shadow: This monster... I can tell now that he far more dangerous then anyone could tell. He's more dangerous then Myotismon and I don't think he can be beaten by normal means. Sonic: So what do we do then? Shadow: There may be one way we can beat him. (Shadow pulls out a green emerald) Amy: A Chaos Emerald! Shadow: We must use the power of Chaos Control to open a rift and trapped him in the space between spaces. Sonic: I got ya. Let's do it! (Sonic pulls out his yellow Chaos Emerald. Sonic and Shadow both hold the emerald in the air) Sonic and Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL! (A rift opens up right behind Slenderman and it begins to suck him in. But Slenderman uses his tentacles and holds on to trees to keep from going in) Sonic: Oh he's gonna play like that huh? All right I- (Amy suddenly runs past both Sonic and Shadow) Sonic: Amy??? Amy: (Charging at Slenderman" HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (Swings her hammer at Slenderman) (The hammer hits Slenderman full force causing him to lose his grip on the trees and there by causing him to get sucked into the rift. When Slenderman goes in the rift closes) Sonic: (Walks up to Amy) Awesome job Amy! Amy: (Give a thumbs up) We beat him didn't we? Sonic: Yep. And I don't think we'll be seeing him again anytime soon. To be continued... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius